


To breath the fresh mountain air

by therealkarlcarlson



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cabin Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jon is kinda dumb but that's what dany is for, Like seriously it's a problem help., Lots of somewhat pointless background info because for some reason I can't write a fic without it., Ranch retreat, Targaryen Incest, They like suprises, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealkarlcarlson/pseuds/therealkarlcarlson
Summary: Bored, lonely and depressed Jon (Jaeherys) Targaryen is sent to Montana for two weeks respite from his tiresome life. His grandparents believe a vacation is just what he needs but he shouldn't go alone. So he is joined by his aunt whom he has been making a life with for last few years. She has always been there for him and now he is going there for her.





	To breath the fresh mountain air

**Author's Note:**

> Christopher Walken voice*  
I have a disease... And the only cure is more targcest.
> 
> I just wanted a break from my other fic while I'm doing a big chapter over there, so I'mma do this one real quick🥴.

Jon:

Hope valley Montana was a secluded but none the less beautiful Paradise in the mountains of north America. His grandparents just happen to be one of the most powerful old money families on the continent having taking land and power for three hundred years. Since his ancestors aegon and his sister lead travelers on the island where they ended up naming dragonstone.

Aegon ended up founding the city of New York being the first mayor and solidifying his family's name for centuries to come. They made millions during the industrial revolution where his grate grandfather Jaeherys the councillor ran the Monopoly on all the steel Mills on the east coast.

They even played their hand in railroad and mining thus their expansion west to places such as California and Alaska. In the late eighteen hundreds his grate, grate, grandfather aegon v inherited their family's title of head of the house when his brother died by drinking himself to death while his other brother was at Oxford becoming a doctor. Aegon didn't want to be a businessman, he wanted to be a rancher thus the reason for all their land in a remote mountain valley in Montana.

In that he and Jon are similar for they both don't want their family title but there are perks. Such as all of their accumulated properties. Their mutual bank account and that strange law about their marriage rights. 

He enjoys simple things like Jameson Irish whiskey, his 71 Chevelle, peace and quiet and most of all something to fucking do. If he wanted, he wouldn't have to work a single good damn day in his life thanks to good ole dad but he is made for work and without a vocation he would go crazy.

He's not a workaholic he just needs something to take his mind off of his piece of shit life. All of the friends he wanted always pushed him away because they thought he was nothing but a rich snob while they were working class trash. And all of the other rich kids wouldn't talk to him because he was always dirty from working on something be it his car or in his mother's garden, and also the fact that he didn't want to be like them in the first place.

Growing up was lonely for him but he his family and he still had some friends, however few they were enough to get by. He also had dany, at least for awhile. They grew up side by side in the middle. Egg and rhae had each other while vissy had Arya and their gaggle of friends. Dany was special, she was always there for him when he was down and nice when she didn't have to be.

She would always make time to be with him and he her although his reason wasn't the same as hers. She was his aunt on his father's side with enchanting purple eyes and moonlight hair. Sure they can legally be together but everyone else would hate him even more than they already do. He wouldn't let himself get attached even though he had a suspicious feeling as to why she went out of her way to present herself to him.

Five years ago:

"Jon-Jon you wanna go to the theater room watch a movie with me?" A light high pitched voice sounded from his bedroom doorway. He looked up to see his petite aunt staring at him, waiting for an answer. At the moment all he could do was stare back at her. She was wear very short shorts that displayed lots of her luscious pale legs, and a thin white shirt, that if one we're to look close enough they could see the red bra hidden beneath. 

"I'm waiting Jon Targaryen." She said, trying to sound intimidating but her smile betrayed her. "Why not" he said thinking his calculus can wait but those legs... No he can't be thinking like that, it's wrong, she's his aunt and... Fuck. His pants were already getting tighter so he had to get a grasp on things which a hand in his pocket.

Thankfully she was in front, leading him down stairs towards the small theater in his father's mansion. Even though she didn't notice him holding half through his pocket he believes she knew that she had that effect on him. She had been trying to get him to do things with her all week and it would only be one movie, he could survive.

When they entered the large dim light room she grabbed a remote and made her way to the center couch. Being the center piece of the room it was behind a row of recliners and in front of the dinner tables at the back. They used the room allot, they ate, relaxed and entertained in that room but dany has other ideas. 

They sat on the part that folds out into a bed like cushion, he quickly pulled a pillow onto his lap to hide himself. Good thing too because she cuddled up close to his right side and turned on the screen as he released his hand from his pocket. 

They were far closer together than what would have been proper for aunt and nephew but if he inched to his left at all she would sigh and scooch back up to him. He was trapped with the one girl that turned him on more than any other on this earth, for some that would be amazing but for him he has enough problems already and this forbidden love would only end up hurting them both. 

He realizes it is allot harder than he thought it was going to be resisting her as the movie started playing. The immeadieatly noticed how similar the plot was to his and dany's life only without the boyfriend-girlfriend thing. The guy was taller and kinda skinny with dark eyes and hair like him. The chick had light blonde hair and brown blue eyes almost the color of dany's violet. 

It was a typical Romeo and Juliet style movie where their parents didn't want them together but they did anyway. That was a big difference from his situation because his parents and grandparents wanted them together but they just didn't understand the type of ridicule he would receive. 

He just wanted to be normal. A normal sized house a normal job with a normal income, steroe typical friends and a nice loving wife. Not that he didn't want dany gods only know, it was just another Targaryen thing pushing him to be that one kid who is rich, wierd and wants to bang his own aunt. 

And it seems his aunt wants to bang him too. Her hand had travelled from her side to across her lap and onto his thigh in the the span of 30 minutes. It was a soft, warm presence just like her head on his shoulder. If anyone didn't know who they were and that they were related they probably would assume they we're a couple.

The movie ended happily with the credits coming while they were sealed in loving kiss. "Well that was cute" he said turning to her. She said nothing but stared into him with those glistening eyes of hers. Her arm was now locked on his side and she pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Her lips were like clouds that he could fly through for time on end. She hummed in happiness, her conquest was almost over. He felt her legs sweep over his as she was now straddled on his lap still keeping her lips on his. 

He couldn't think straight for the life of him. If he could he would be retreating away from her, this is what he was afraid of happening. Like a dam breaking the would let themselves fall for each other and like that he would be turned into a pariah. Outcast and exiled from normal society he would never be able to get a job or friends.

At the moment he couldn't care less as he felt his aunt's hands fling his shirt off. Breaking their lips for a second he opens his eyes to see her shirt is off as well. How she did that without moving their lips he still doesn't know. Probably something she was practicing just like how she planned the movie. She was like a witch, enchanting him with her love magic.

Nah she was just dany. The same girl that loved him and stayed with him since he was a boy even though he tried to distance himself from their family and lifestyle. She followed him though craving him like she was dying and he was her cure.

If he ran away he wouldn't get far without her running him down and bringing him home. "Jon, please" she sighed her arms on his shoulders, eyes boring into his. "Please what?" He replied trying to regain control over his thoughts and body. "Promise me ... Promise me that you won't leave me. Just stay and love me..." She hesitated, a mournful look gracing her ethereal face. "Fuck anyone who isn't us, we are dragons and dragons shouldn't concern themselves with the opinions of sheep." Growing bolder she pours her heart out to him.

"They aren't worth your time they never cared about you, I don't know why you are so obsessed with them." He has never been hit by a train before but this is close enough. "You are the smartest man I have ever met Jon-Jon but sometimes you act like you know nothing." She accused now pulling him closer to her as if to make sure he hears what she is telling him.

"I've always loved you nephew, since we could walk all I wanted was for us to go places and experience life together. Now all I want is for us to stay like this... Close." Claiming his lips once more but far gentler and more emotional. 

He had a choice, pursuing his life as a regular person free of ridicule and loneliness. Or be with dany.... Dany his love, she was right all those things didn't really matter more than he let them and just being close to her made all his doubts disappear.  
But to him they did matter, and so did she. His mind is currently frying in his head from the sensation of her lips and the choice before him.

Their second kiss came to a soft end and she looked at him expectantly. How could she not, she most likely was preparing for this for some time. She laid everything on the line to him, the man... No, fool she loved.

"Dany... You know I love you..." Before he could go any further she smiles and bounces on his lap. "I know, I can feel your love on my bottom... Naughty nephew." 

His cheeks instantly reddened as he frantically searched for the pillow. Seeing it laying a few feet to his right was what made reality set in. His aunt was mounted on him with only a few layers of cotton separating their privates. 

"Dany I don't know... I want you, us. But I still want a life apart from this. I want to travel I want to meet people, have friends and live and I feel like being with you would cut off any chance at that we would ever have." If she was willing to pour out her soul to him so was he. "We could never go anywhere without our name and relationship taking precedence over any disposition people would have towards us."

"Jealousy, Jon jealousy. That is all the sheep and the weasels would hold towards us for they aren't as beautiful nor rich as you and i." She croons reaching for the Hem of his shorts. With one fell swoop his underwear and shorts we're around his ankles. 

"Jealousy is all they have on us because they can't have this." Gripping his manhood she sits on him with a rather pleasing moan.

He slides in easily, her wetness lubes him as he feels her virgin pussy stretch around him. Her hands still on his shoulders she begins to shake her full ass up and down on his shaft his hands now palming her arse cheeks "mmmm haaa yes... So big nephew".

The sounds of flesh on flesh smacking echoing in the large room and the soft whimpers and mewls from her bruised lips were just for him. His decision was made he could never leave her and if he did she would follow.

Two weeks ago:

In the end she came to realize what he meant when he said people will look at them differently for their love. But he learned what she meant when she said she didn't care. She loved him and he her so together they cured their desires and loneliness. She wanted to travel and he wanted to be a (somewhat) normal person.

While publically not a couple they still where close as they could be outside of home. The public somehow knew about them. The tabloids where riddled with false tails of their families escapades all the time but as soon as the media got wind of him and dany they took it and ran. 

They lived together in a moderate townhouse in the Kansas City area not too far from anything luxurious but away from enough amenities that he wouldn't immeadieatly be deemed excessively wealthy. He didn't have a full size theater in his basement, that's for sure.

The main thing of high value he cherished was his car, his sweet, sweet Chevelle. He now owns a chain of custom shops throughout the country thanks to dany's skills in business and marketing and his enthusiasm for getting dirty. Dragons den shops were in almost every major city in the u.s. and made quite the name for itself. 

His name and wealth we're now known even more than when it was in highschool but that is just a sacrifice he had to make in order to be under the hood everyday and come home to dany every night.

At the age of twenty three he is the owner of a multi million dollar body shop, has stared on his own show that has two seasons and good ratings and the most beautiful woman on Earth in his bed at night. He spends what free time he has counting his blessings and thanking the gods.

The car channel approached him a couple years ago and asked him if he wanted to feature his shop in a show about the restoration and customization jobs he does. Come to find out car guys and gals are very interested in that kind of show and there are several other shows like it that are already out there.

He was hesitant at first like always but of course dany pushed him to do it and he has had even more success since then in the coming years.

He has been working hard lately as he has been getting less criticism and more business and he has never taken a vacation before. It was never in his programming to take a break let alone a whole two weeks but his two mothers of course were ever insisting he do so and he couldn't argue with them. 

It just so happens he was looking for an opportunity such as this but never thought to take off work for it. He needed his family's help and he knew they come if he asked so it was time for him step out of his shell. He may be in a reality show but his acting skills still improved because of it.

It was a Friday afternoon and he and dany had just ate when he siked himself up enough to begin his master plan. She was lounging on their couch when he pulled out his phone and walked into the kitchen a few feet away and brought it to his ear.

"Yes Mom I know, I know... Yes... But I have too much to do I mean... Moooooom... fine two weeks, that's it... Yes I'll bring her too... Bye momma love you, tell Dad and momma Ellie too... K bye." He looked at his still black phone screen, it was powered off but dany doesn't know that.

He went back to the living room to see her vibrant face turned around facing him. She took the bait it would seem as she was giving him that look. That look that said "tell me already godamnit". 

Taking his que like the good actor he was he explained "mom wants us to take some time off from work" he said straight faced. "AND YOU AGREED" she said in disbelief. "Shit" he thought. His acting was too good and she knows him too well, "calm down, play it smooth" he told himself. 

"Well yeah, she suggested we go to Aegons ranch up in Montana for two weeks and "relax in the fresh mountain air" as she put it." Calming down she thinks this idea being lyanna's is far more believable than his but unbeknownst to her he has his own agenda.

"Right now?" She asked. "Yep we are supposed to leave tommorow and besides it's been awhile since the old girl could stretch her legs. Besides driving to work and back he hasn't really taken the Chevelle on any cross country trips yet. "This really was going to change his life" he thought. 

Present day:

Fresh mountain air indeed. Grandpa Aegons property had quite a few features to it. The corral, the barns the main house, and the guest house. The farmhands had their own housing spread throughout the property as well. 

The hands and caretakers greeted happily and we're constantly friendly towards them throughout their stay at the ranch. The manse was wonderful but they perferred the guest Villa further up the road and deeper in the mountainside Forrest.

It was a large log cabin like house with tall windows that held a magnificent view of the valley below them but the seclusion also added an air of serene privacy that the two of them craved. Their time in and around the cabin was Wonderful.

Whether they we're hiking, napping or under the sheets they just simply enjoyed their vacation and each other. 

"Fuck, Jon harder" she yelled from her back as he slammed into her creating a divit in the bed, even though there was a small lump on his side it was still bearable. His hands were tight on her slim waist as he brought his cock out of her heat until only his fat tip remained then with superior force and speed he crushed into her cervix once more... And again... And again. 

While inside her he moved himself up to her pert breasts and took one in mouth sucking and licking her nipple. Rutting further into his aunt he listens to the creamy squelching of her wet folds as he repeatedly thrusts in and out. 

At this point she is making Incoherent mumbling noises as he grunts and breaths on her heaving chest as he feels her legs wrap around his waist and push him in deeper from behind. Their bodies slick with their sweat and previous orgasms the scream out "JON" "DAENERYS". 

Their juices mixing and flooding out of her overstuffed cunt leak out and splash onto the sheets below. They drift to sleep with his softening length still buried inside her. They woke to the south of his alarm.

"What time is it love?" A well sated daenerys asks groggily. "Almost five in the afternoon" he replies remembering the reason for the alarm. He checks his phone and sees the message he was waiting for.

"What reason could you possibly have for waking us at this ungodly hour?" His love asked. "It's a surprise" a damn good one he thought. "First we need to get cleaned up." He slid out of bed and scooped her up and carried her bridal style into their large bathroom.

He knows she likes the water hot and steamy so he cranks it and starts lathering her up. "Jon-Jon I'm not incompetent" she giggles "I know I just wanted to show my favorite aunt my appreciation for the wonderful release she gave me earlier" he told her rather honestly.

"I know a way my nephew could thank me for his release." Her soapy fingers fanned through his dark hair and directed his face to her loins. He was the number one expert on her cunt and by god did he prove it when his tounge went to work her folds her entrance leaking with want. The gel mat in the large four person shower was comfortable enough.

She reluctantly pulled him from her and beckoned him towards the middle. He laid on his back expecting her to sit on his face or ride him not what she did next. She turned and faced the wall with his armpits touching the back of her knees and bent forward giving him an up close view of her womanhood.

He felt her pruned but soft hands grip him and pull him into her mouth. Her tounge swirling his tip and slurping down his length to his stones. At the same time she pushed her hips back into his face and the message was clear. His hands rested atop her ass while ate away at her clit. 

With her deep throating him and his mouth and fingers they came once more in the shower of the guest house. Now even more tired but clean she tried coax him back to bed but he wasn't having it no he planned this day for months and she wasn't going to dissuade him. Plus her surprise was waiting.

Checking his phone again to make sure he sees it *Dad 1 new message.  
Dad: we're all here waiting in the back sitting room so bring her from the front when you're ready son. I know you can do it.  
PS your sister says don't mess up.

Of course rhae always had to mess with his confidence after his father built it up in him. But that was siblings for ya. A very well dressed daenerys appears before him as he quickly shuts off his phone. "You ready" she asks "dany it's just dinner you didn't have to wear such a dress, i might tear it later." Her sinfully low cut blood red dress could turn heads if they we're going out but no they we're headed to the house for a private dinner. Or so she thought.

"Well our stay is coming to an end and I want to show off just for us." Her mischievous grin told him that it was alright to tear the dress away from her later but for now he had a plan to conduct. "You go ahead I'll be out in a sec, once I get my shoes." 

As she exits the house he reaches in between the mattress and frame and pulls out the velvet square lump he was sleeping on for two weeks, and heads out after her.

The classic muscle car pulls up out front of the house, as they get out his hand drifts to his pocket as his anxiety sets in. "What if she says no. Christ their whole family is here... Fuck that would be embarrassing. No Jon you idiot where is your balls, if anything you KNOW she will say yes." Now sufficiently confident he takes her arm and leads her into the living room.

Like the cabin it has high windows and lots of ceiling space. The walls hold countless portraits of their family members past.  
He leads her to the obsidian hearth in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful fire place eight feet long and five feet high. His father no doubt had it stoked and lit.

She walked ahead gazing into the flames wordlessly. Now behind her he finds the box that had been hidden in his mattress and opens it. The ring inside had an amethyst stone with and engraved three headed dragon on it. 

"I always loved the heat you know, maybe we should have a fire place like this in our house... Right Jon... Jon?" She turned around then to see him on his knee with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in his hand.

Breathless she stares into him with tears dripping from her eyes. "Daenerys stormborn Targaryen, the love of my life and best friend will you marry me?"

Jumping into his arms she cries "YES YOU FOOL, a thousand times yes, God's it's only been twenty years you could have asked sooner." She laugh cries trying to get her voice straight.

Click... "SUPRISE" they hear from the hallway as she dislodges her head from his neck and looks up to see their entire family standing there with smiles and cameras.

"I can't stop crying" she laughed tearfully once more his face buried in her silver locks smiling at how perfect his plan was. Reminiscing back to how her master plan in the theater worked on him he knows he finally got her back.

"You ass, I can't believe you played me like that" she giggled at him, slapping his shoulders. Rhaella was the first to reach her arms around them followed by Lyanna, Elia, Rhaegar and visenya then the rest came too even aerys who hardly ever shows physical affection even to family. The love was intoxicating.

Eventually they backed off only to cricle the newly engaged as he places the ring on her finger. They then proceed to take pictures in their old family home with all the deceased Targaryen watching proudly from the wall behind.

"The mountain air does wonders for the soul" he thought as they all sat down for dinner. "Well guess what everyone since we are in the mood for suprises I have one for y'all... I'm pregnant." His fiance announced giving the whole table a sinciere tearful smile as they all erupted in whoops and praise. He on the other hand now has to find a way to get her back this time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a smutty juicy targcest fic but transformed into a semi smutty wholesome family fic but either way I'm still happy with it and at the end of the day that's all that matters chief.


End file.
